


Insomnia

by mindfluff



Series: Cut & Run October Insanity [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Insomnia, Mentions of past drug abuse, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: Day 18 -shut up, I'm not posting them out of orderInsomnia - and I'm not 8 months late, its early for this year. :P
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: Cut & Run October Insanity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535693
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Insomnia

Zane slipped out of bed, careful not to wake his husband. Insomnia was an old friend, and while in years past, he would have medicated himself with either pills or booze, those years were long behind him. Nights like this however, made him wish he could at least take something prescribed; day four of no more than 3 hours of fitful sleep a night was about his limit.

He snuck downstairs and treated himself to one of Ty’s Cubans before heading out to the balcony to hide. It would be sunrise in a couple of hours anyway, and with the clear spring skies, it promised to be beautiful. In truth, Zane would have preferred to miss it, but he’d take whatever silver lining he could find.

He sat in the quiet outside, blowing smoke rings and watching the city toss and turn in its sleep. He could see the cranes in the shipyard across the harbor backlit by the industrial buildings across the harbor. There was a ship lazing its way down the harbor, and he could hear a siren in the distance from city behind him. It was peaceful and calming, and if he couldn’t sleep, sitting out here in the quiet dark beat lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to not wake up Ty.

Zane had smoked about half the cigar and was starting to get chilly when he heard the door open behind him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Ty asked, his voice still rough from sleep. and the light blanket from the foot of the bed wrapped around his shoulders.

“Nope,” Zane answered. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

“So you steal my cigars and then try to freeze?” Ty teased.

“Yep,” Zane replied unabashedly as Ty came into view. Zane could see he had the light blanket from the foot of their bed wrapped around his shoulders. “Want to sit out here with me and finish this thing?”

Ty grunted and reached for the cigar while Zane shifted on the lounge chair, making room for Ty to sit between his legs. Every time they sat like this, Zane was thankful he’d insisted on new lounge chairs for the new house instead of using Ty’s old folding lawn chairs.

Ty’s warm body settled against his, and once he’d settled the blanket over the both of them, Zane wrapped an arm around Ty as they passed the cigar between them.

“It’s nights like this I can understand Nick’s fascination with the open water,” Ty commented after a few minutes.

“Why?” Zane asked, genuinely curious.

Ty shrugged. “The lights on the water, the quiet and solitude. The farther out you are, the more stars you can see.”

Zane hummed in response.

They sat in comfortable silence for quite some time, passing the cigar back and forth, and Zane slowly warming back up from the combined heat of his and Ty’s bodies under the blanket. He’d just snubbed out the stub of the cigar in the small bucket of sand they kept just for that purpose when he felt the vibrations of Ty quietly humming something. It wasn’t quite loud enough for him to hear, but he gave Ty a gentle squeeze of encouragement anyway. He was rewarded with the actual words.

_Down in the valley, the valley so low,_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow._  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

Zane let his eyes close, lulled by the sound and feel of his husband’s baritone voice, and soothing warmth of Ty pressed against his chest.

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
_Angels in heaven, know I love you;_  
_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_  
_Angels in heaven know I love you._

Zane was in a half doze, caught between wakefulness and sleep when Ty finished the song.

“Come on, Lone Star,” Ty said quietly, running his hands up and down Zane’s legs, rucking up the sleep pants, then smoothing them back out. “I’ll let you cuddle me and sing another song if you come back to bed.”

Zane hummed in response and Ty got up, reaching a hand out to help Zane get up. He wrapped an arm around Zane’s waist, pulling him close, and the still-warm blanket around both their shoulders as he walked them back into the bedroom.

They lay down on the bed, Ty propped up on the pillows, Zane wrapped around him, with his head on Ty’s chest. Ty started humming again, and Zane let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of his husband’s voice and knew he’d be able to finally get some decent rest.


End file.
